<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Start, It Was Us by hail_briar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016254">From the Start, It Was Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hail_briar/pseuds/hail_briar'>hail_briar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Fluff, Librarian Martin Blackwood, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, Researcher Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hail_briar/pseuds/hail_briar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin finds someone asleep at the institute library while closing up and immediately develops a crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me, an ace who's never had a crush trying to write some fluff and gay disasters, we'll see how this goes. I also don't know how libraries work so...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Someone was fast asleep on one of the tables in the library, clearly in the middle of researching something, what with all the notes and loose pages scattered about. Normally Martin would just let them be but the institute had rules and Diana had left him in charge of locking up for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and approached the man who immediately startled awake at the barest brush of his hand. Martin froze as they made eye contact. The man had deep brown eyes, intense in the way they narrowed and stared at him, still bleary from sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's cute… In a sort of tired academic way. Though the dark bags under his eyes were not helping at all. No wonder he fell asleep, now Martin just felt bad for waking him up with how much he apparently needed it. The man was still staring at him, brows furrowed and a frown on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, focus Martin, you can think about your feelings later, you had a job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, ah, I’m locking up so if you could just...” Martin waved his hand around, gesturing at the table and then towards the doors. Words weren't working for him right now, he had no other thoughts except for the man in front of him whose expression morphed into one of embarrassment. It was cute how red his ears got.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes of course, I'll just... be on my way then." The man said as he scrambled to gather up papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, his voice was nice as well. Still a bit rough from sleep. He wondered… No, Martin, not the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." The man nodded his head, stumbling a bit as he hurried out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin groaned as soon as the man was out of earshot, putting his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's fine, he'll be fine. The man just looked nice and appealed to his need to take care of people. It's fine. Just a tiny crush is all, it'll go away like the others, it's fine. They barely even interacted and he might not even see him again. Everything will be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, the good old illusory truth effect, if something is said enough times, it is most likely to be believed. If he remembered that correctly that is. He didn't need to worry about that anyway, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything will be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes we just need to write fluff to offset some of the angst. Thanks for reading. You can also find me on <a href="https://hail-briar.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin spoke too soon.</p><p>He hid behind one of the shelves when he saw the man enter the library doors. The man looked around for a bit before frowning and then going back to the table where he found him yesterday.</p><p>Martin stamped down the glimmer of hope that the man might be looking for him. No need to make things needlessly complicated. He had a job to do and that was reshelving these books. If he just so happened to be in the perfect place to get a complete view of the man then what of it? </p><p>He watched out of the corner of his eye, shelving the books a little slower than usual to savor the scene before him. A bit creepy if he's honest, and he might get a scolding for slacking off but really, how could he pass up this chance. </p><p>The man was backlit by one of the large windows, a halo of light that made the silver in his hair stand out and made him look ethereal. His hands gently thumbed through the pages of the book as he silently whispered the words to himself. </p><p>It was breathtaking, he didn't want to look away, wanted to keep watching but alas he had run out of books for the shelves in this section. Sighing, he left to organize the books in another stack, the one at the very back where his view of the man was obscured. How unfortunate.</p><p>When he came back to the front he found the man gone. His stuff was still there though so he must have been looking for more references or something. Rounding the corner, he immediately bumped into someone, making them drop all their books. </p><p>"Sorry, sorry, didn't see you there." Martin dropped down and immediately scrambled to help pick up the books. "Here you go." He looked up and met eyes with the man. Flushing red, Martin looked away as he handed them over, their fingers brushing.</p><p>"Thank you." The man said, struggling a bit with the weight but managing to return to his table with no other complications. </p><p>Martin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Honestly Martin, you're better than this. </p><p>"Erm, excuse me." Martin composed himself quickly enough when someone cleared their throat. Of course it was the man again, who else could it <em> possibly </em>be. Martin could have sworn he saw a hint of amusement on the man's face but he couldn't be too sure before he shoved a piece of paper at him. "I was wondering if you knew where this one book about arcane sigils is. I seem to have trouble in locating it." </p><p>"Y-yes, of course, let me just double check that." Don't be so nervous, Martin, you've been working here for two years now, you can handle something as simple as this. He checked their records and just his luck, it hadn't been checked out and he now knew exactly where the book was located.</p><p>"Right then, follow me." Martin led the man through the stacks, chattering all the while and telling him about the sections they were passing through. It was an abridged version of the tours they usually gave but it got the job done. The man didn't exactly need to follow him when he could have just waited until Martin got back with the book but this was more fun. </p><p>"There." The man suddenly exclaimed and Martin realized that they've arrived at their destination. The man pressed forward having spotted the book on one of the higher shelves and did not wait, already standing on the tips of his toes, scowling when he could barely brush the edges of the books with his fingers. </p><p>Martin was about to suggest that he get it for him before letting out a tiny yelp when the man began to climb the shelf. Martin knew the shelves were made of sturdy wood but this was still a safety hazard. They had step stools for this exact reason. </p><p>The man let out a sound of triumph when he came back down, book in hand. He turned to face Martin, who just stood there dumbfounded at the man before him. Suddenly remembering he had an audience, he thanked Martin and quickly rushed out of there with his ears burning.</p><p>All of that and Martin still didn't get his name... <em>Damn it</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short king rights</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a week since he saw the man. It was fine, he was probably just busy. Not like Martin expected it to be him every time someone walked through the door. </p><p>He dared to hope anyway... Yeah, nope, didn't think so, it was just another student.</p><p>Maybe the man was embarrassed that Martin was a witness to his little climbing stunt. Granted it was dangerous and he could have fallen, but Martin was there and he could have caught him if needed. Not that he wanted the man to fall, that'd be horrible and he'd probably break something given how skinny he was.</p><p>Martin shook his head, turning to smile at the approaching student. He needed to stop thinking about the man so much. </p><p>It was a slow day of guarding the front desk, new deliveries have yet to arrive and he was still waiting on a response from the Usher Foundation. Since there was nothing else he could do and the other library assistants had their own thing going on, he decided to work on his poetry in the meantime. He had tons of inspiration after all.</p><p>He was in the middle of crossing out and rewording a line when a pile of books was placed in front of him, knocking him out of his thought process. How annoying, now he'll forget what he was going to write.</p><p>Snapping his notebook shut, he looked up from the piles of books and straight into the man's nervous gaze. Of course the man would come in while he was gushing about him through poetry. Good thing there's a pile of books in the way and that his handwriting was tiny. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd caught even a glimpse of it. </p><p>"I would like to check these out please." The man said, handing him an institute id which also doubled as a library card. Wait but that meant that he worked at the institute.</p><p>
  <em> He worked here. Oh god… </em>
</p><p>Well at least he had a name now. Jonathan Sims, research department. That made sense.</p><p>He calmly took the books and updated the information in the system. "There we go, all set." Martin smiled at the man as he handed him back his id. He could have sworn that his ears have gone red. "See you later, Jonathan. And make sure to return those on time."</p><p>Was he being too forward? He probably was but Jonathan just looked confused for a moment before remembering that he had just handed him his id, the one that had his name on it. How adorable.</p><p>"Just Jon, please." He mumbled as he began to gather his books.</p><p>"Alright, Jon." Martin said and watched him struggle a bit, how did he even manage to get those on his desk in the first place. "Do you need help with that?" </p><p>"No thank you, I can handle it myself." Jon said, making his way out the library while still struggling with the weight of the books. Martin stared at his retreating form, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Really now?" He wasn't so sure about that but he just sighed and got back to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apparently love ending my chapters with Jon just leaving the room.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martin really did see Jon later. He was back at his usual table, a pencil keeping his messy bun in place while some strands escaped to frame his face, getting in the way while he furiously scribbled down notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Martin wanted to smooth down those wrinkles, wanted Jon to take a break and relax, to slow down for a moment before he burned himself out. He would offer him tea but he’s pretty sure the library didn’t allow that. Maybe he could give it to him in a thermos, or better yet he could ask him down to the café.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now hold on, getting too ahead of yourself there. It’s nice to indulge in a bit of fantasy now and then but this would just lead him to heartbreak eventually. It’s not like Jon would feel the same way. He sighed and got back to what he was doing before he spotted Jon — reshelving the books again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was always assigned to do this and he didn’t know why. It was probably because he could reach the high shelves with no problems. Not that he minded, it was kind of calming actually, organizing and making sure everything was in order. Even he would have a hard time messing this up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of books closing and the loud scrape of a chair echoed throughout the library, interrupting his peaceful routine. He heard footsteps fast approaching and it brought a small smile to his lips. He knew who this was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Jon, what did you need?" Martin said before he even turned to face Jon. When he did though, he had to stifle the fond laughter wanting to bubble up from his chest. </span>
  <span>Jon looked even more disheveled since he last saw him, hair now loose from its confines and a line of ink across his cheek from when he was twirling his pen while thinking. </span>
  <span>Martin wanted to reach out and wipe it away, wanted to cradle his face and feel how soft his skin was beneath his palms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon cleared his throat, allowing Martin to return his focus on the conversation at hand. "Y-yes, well, one of the books I already had referenced something else and I would like to ask for your assistance in acquiring it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon looked so hopeful and Martin couldn't help but let a small chuckle slip past — he was just so formal. He stopped though when he saw Jon's face fall, his shoulders were tense and his eyes darted away, getting ready to bolt. There seemed to be a misunderstanding and he couldn't have that, quick he had to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What, you couldn't have just climbed the shelf?" Martin teased, injecting as much cheer to his grin to show that he was just joking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would but it seemed that you wouldn't appreciate that at all." Jon scoffed and snarked back, crossing his arms but it was obvious he wasn't that bothered judging from the tiny smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, someone actually caring about what he thought, that's nice. How long has it been since he had someone like that? He couldn't remember. Martin blinked away what may have been the start of tears, he had tons of practice. There was no need for him to worry Jon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, wouldn't want you getting hurt." Martin's voice was thick with emotion but he pushed it down. "So, where is it then?" He said a bit too quickly and clapped his hands together. Jon stared at him for a moment and Martin was worried he could see right through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's just over here." And so it was Jon's turn to lead him through the stacks. It was cute how he kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure he was still there, that he was still following. “Right then, it’s up there.” Jon pointed to a book above his head and Martin carefully grabbed it, handing it to Jon who just clutched it tightly to his chest. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, just doing my job.” Martin gave him a smile and turned to go back to shelving the books. Before he could leave, he felt a hand on his wrist, a barely there brush, hesitant to actually connect. </span>
  <span>Looking back he saw Jon, retracting his hand and then fidgeting with them. Martin tilted his head in silent questioning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never got your name." Jon mumbled and Martin couldn't help but smile, reaching out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Martin. Nice to meet you." Jon just stared at the hand offered before gingerly taking it in his own. It was so small compared to Martin's, dry and rough yet exuding such warmth. If Jon noticed the sweat beginning to gather in his own palms, he made no mention of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled away reluctantly, as if they were both savoring the contact and neither wanted to pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, I better get back to work." Martin said and pointed back towards where he abandoned his books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I should probably finish my task as well." Jon said as he held up and tapped his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together they began walking back towards their respective areas and when they separated Martin couldn't help but glance back at Jon. He turned red when he caught him glancing back as well. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so 199 huh, well here you go jon, one of the many alternate universes just for you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin was tired and it was only the beginning of the day, smiling politely at one of the students before sighing once they were out of sight. It wasn't his fault his neighbor threw a party last night and were a bit too loud, or that he had to rush to work because his alarm didn't sound. He sighed once again and rubbed at his eyes, he needed some tea. </p><p>"You doing alright there mate?"</p><p>Martin looked up and saw that it was Tim, smiling at him with a pile of books in his arms. He saw him around the library sometimes, researching and checking out books about Robert Smirke and gothic architecture. </p><p>"Morning, Tim." He returned a smile albeit less bright than usual. "I'm fine, just tired is all. Didn't get that much sleep last night."</p><p>"I hear ya… So there's this new guy in research, Jon—" Martin perked up at the mention of his name "—I don't think he's ever gotten a decent night's sleep in years. Guy needs to relax."</p><p>"I know." Martin chuckled, recalling the first time they met.</p><p>"Oh? You <em> know </em> do you?" Tim, in need of some hot office gossip, placed his books on the desk and leaned closer to Martin, resting his chin in his hands while batting his eyelashes playfully at him. </p><p>Martin rolled his eyes, "How could I not, he's always here." </p><p>That made Tim grin wider. "Interesting." </p><p>"W-what does that mean?" Martin spluttered and Tim didn't respond, just waggled his eyebrows at him. Martin continued spluttering at the implications until Tim laughed at him — which was rude by the way — and toned down his teasing.</p><p>"Well I better head back. Mind checking these books out for me?" Tim pushed the books towards him and handed him his id. Martin quickly scanned them and... Done, simple.</p><p>"Thanks Martin, see ya." Tim left, giving him finger guns and a wink on the way out. </p><p>"Bye, Tim." He waved and smiled at his antics. Honestly, he liked Tim but he can just be a bit too much sometimes. At least he could trust him to brighten up his day and make things more interesting. Now if he could just find someone to take over for a bit while he went to the break room that would be amazing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Enter Tim. According to the wiki Tim gets a job at the institute in 2013 and Jon in 2011 so timeline doesn't make sense but its not tagged an AU for nothing so you get this instead.</p><p>I'd also like to thank people for clicking on this fic along with the kudos, comments, and all the other things. I'm not good at replying but I really do appreciate them. (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡ giving all you guys my love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin hardly noticed the time passing, too busy with helping stressed out students and the people who were first time visitors. He only knew it was time to get lunch when his stomach let out a growl. Jon was still here, in fact he hadn't even moved since this morning, working on a difficult case by the looks of it when Martin last passed by his area.</p><p>Martin knew he shouldn't impose but the man needed to eat. Taking a deep breath, he approached Jon who had one hand tangled in his hair as his eyes scanned three different documents while his other hand noted down their connections. Martin cleared his throat and Jon didn't even look up, too absorbed in his work to notice anything around him. </p><p>"Erm, Jon…" Jon finally looked up and Martin tried hard not to flinch at the glare he received. It softened a bit once Jon realized it was just him but the scowl was still in place, now coupled with a raised eyebrow. "It's just… time for lunch and I was just wondering if you'd want to come down with me to the café?" His voice pitched up at the end and Jon just kept staring. "I mean if you want to, of course. No pressure or anything, it's just you haven't moved and you must probably be hungry by now and—" He immediately stopped his rambling when Jon put his hand up. </p><p>"I really need to finish this case..." Jon sighed and Martin tried to hide his disappointment. He knew this would likely be the outcome, why did he expect anything else? </p><p>"Although..." Martin looked back up and saw Jon shuffling around the papers on the table, avoiding his gaze. "A small break couldn't hurt." Jon mumbled and nodded his head, clearly satisfied with something and began to clear the table. Martin couldn't believe he even got him to agree, feeling giddy excitement bubbling up at the prospect of having lunch with Jon.</p><p>"Coming?" </p><p>Martin didn’t know how long he was just standing there and blinked back into reality  when the sound of Jon’s voice finally snapped him out of his reverie. Jon was already way ahead of him, adjusting the straps of his bag as he turned his head to look at Martin over his shoulder. Martin fumbled to follow, quickly grabbing his things before they left for their break.</p><hr/><p>Coming here was a mistake, a horrible mistake but he couldn't back out now. Not when Jon was sitting right across from him absentmindedly chewing on his sandwich.</p><p>Martin's heart was beating so loudly he's afraid Jon could hear it even through the cacophony of the café. This wasn't a date Martin, calm yourself. This was just him eating with an associate that needed to take better care of himself and yet he couldn't help the flutter in his chest when Jon had offered to pay, stating that Martin could just pay him back next time.</p><p>The words kept repeating in his head. <em> Next time. </em> He said it like it was a promise, like he wanted to do something like this again. Martin wondered if he'd be amenable to do other things with him as well. </p><p>He barely touched his own food and his tea was getting cold but he didn't need it's substitute warmth when Jon was right across from him and was meeting his gaze. Had he been zoning out for too long? Probably, Jon was frowning and had that worried wrinkle in his forehead. Right, he should say something.</p><p>“S-so…” </p><p>Great start, Martin, keep it up. Ugh, what do you even say during things like this? Jon just hummed and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue as he finished the rest of his sandwich.</p><p>Martin dropped his head, sighed into his cup of tea and then took a sip, frowning at the taste. Awful, he’d made better tea in the break room, really this stuff shouldn’t even be considered tea. Martin’s head snapped up when the sound of rustling paper from across the table distracted him from the thoughts of tea. “Really?” he asked flatly.</p><p>“What?” Jon just looked at him, laying the documents down on the table.</p><p>“You said you were taking a break.” </p><p>“I did.” Jon had the audacity to roll his eyes. “Now that I’ve finished eating, I thought I’d try to be more productive while you finished yours.” </p><p>Martin let out a breath and shook his head, finally bringing himself to eat his meal.  They stayed there in companionable silence, the flipping of pages and the scratch of the pen across the paper added to the ambient background noise of Martin’s thoughts. Warmth bloomed in his chest at the idea of Jon staying just to wait for him when he easily could have just left.  </p><p>Time passed relatively quickly when Martin asked questions about what Jon was working on, his curiosity getting the better of him as Jon tried his best to answer them. The awkwardness seemed to disappear once you really got Jon going on one of his rants, claiming how ridiculous and nonsensical it all was. Martin couldn’t help but chuckle at how incensed Jon was getting. You work at a supernatural research institute, what else did you expect? His chuckles turned into full blown laughter at the offended reaction he received once he said that.</p><p>Unfortunately, they eventually did have to return to work, walking slowly back to their respective departments so they could still finish their conversation. Jon had finished all his work at the café, which means he needed to go back to research and that meant he wouldn’t be accompanying Martin back to the library. </p><p>“Thank you, Martin.” Jon said quietly and smiled at him when they parted. It wasn’t a large smile, just a small upturn of his lips but Martin cherished it all the same. </p><p>That’s when he realized that this was also the first time he heard Jon say his name. The word repeated in his brain and it’s ridiculous how red he was getting. It was just his name yet the way that Jon said it, <em> Martin </em>… It was endearing how he stretched out each syllable, like he didn’t want to finish saying it.</p><p>Covering his face when he felt a smile stretch wide across his face and the heat burning across his cheeks. Through the gaps in his fingers, he could see Tim from beyond the doors of the research department, grinning at him and giving him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Martin quickly composed himself and decided to go and have his freak out somewhere else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some fluff before the finale.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time for some Jon POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, Martin huh?" Tim perched him himself upon Jon's desk, waggling his eyebrows while Jon just rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about him?" He questioned and tried to nudge Tim off his desk but he stubbornly refused. Fine then, he'll just have to work around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh nothing." It's not nothing judging by the shit eating grin he has on his face. "Good choice is all." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he that obvious?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He refused to acknowledge that statement, not wanting anything to show on his face but Tim must have caught something anyways. Grin softening as he patted his shoulder, he hopped off the desk and left to do his own job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, if Tim knew then that meant Martin might as well. Instead of thinking about the implications of that, he's going to file these finished documents and then send it off to be reviewed by the head researcher. Maybe request another one, or five, maybe even ten and just work through all his problems. It was efficient and he didn't have to think about anything else except that he might have to go to the library, which meant seeing Martin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he had a problem with seeing Martin, he'd already made enough excuses to see him. Just being in his presence was enough and made it easier for him to calm down. It was enjoyable being around the man, their frequent encounters and the lunch they just shared could attest to that and made him wish for more just like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and placed his head in his hands. This was counterproductive and he needed to stop this train of thought right this instant. But what if Martin did like him as well? He noticed his constantly flustered state around him, he wasn't that oblivious. But why would Martin be interested in him anyway, he was a mess and Martin deserved way better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting aside his current cases, he flipped to a blank page in his notebook and made a list. He thought things through much better when they were written down and he could see it. Looking down at his admittedly short list of what he knew about Martin, he decided he needed to do more research about this and gather more information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he'd start with the library. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still trying to cope through the finale</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin was rounding the corner when he saw Jon poised to strike, a rolled up document in his hand as he slowly approached, not wanting the offending thing to skitter away. Martin rushed to stop him but Jon had already struck, leaving the remains of what used to be a spider in his wake. </p>
<p>He frowned, he could have just placed it outside, there was a window right next to him. "They're important to the ecosystem, y'know." </p>
<p>"Oh please Martin, nothing's ever good when spiders are involved." Jon just snapped at him, eyes still wild and manic from his earlier exertion. </p>
<p>"Well I happen to like spiders." Martin would not stand for this slander. "And they're mostly harmless so—" </p>
<p>"Harmless?" Jon interrupted before he could say anything else, voice raised just a bit too much for the setting they're in. "I don't care how <em> harmless </em> you think they are, you're clearly wrong." He turned to glare at him before stalking right out of the library.</p>
<p>Martin just bent down to take the spider in his hand once Jon was out of sight, whispering his apologies to it. Not that it did anything since it was already dead but he thought it should get a proper send off nonetheless. </p>
<p>Seemed like Jon was arachnophobic. Martin could tell there was something more to his hatred of spiders but he wasn't going to risk asking about it and there was nothing he could do to change his mind. How unfortunate.</p>
<p>He was unsure if he should follow Jon. Maybe he just needed time to cool off but he still worried. Wringing his hands, he sighed and told Hannah he was taking a quick break.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Martin's nose wrinkled in distaste when he went outside and caught the scent of the cigarette dangling loosely from Jon's fingertips, the smoke wafting around his slight frame.</p>
<p>"You know those are bad for you, right." Martin said softly, not wanting to startle the man or set him off even more. </p>
<p>"Could be worse." Jon just took another drag, not even turning to look at him before breathing out another puff of acrid smoke. "Why are you here Martin?" Jon finally turned to look at him, voice sounding just as tired as he looked.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Martin whispered. Jon just hummed and looked away, snuffing out what remains of his cigarette.</p>
<p>Silence reigned over them. Martin did not have the courage to break it. Even if he did he wouldn't even know what to say. He didn't want to bring up the earlier incident and Jon didn't seem inclined to talk about it either so they just stayed like this for a moment. </p>
<p>Something dripped onto his skin before it multiplied, glancing upwards revealed the cause — it was starting to rain. It wouldn't do to get soaked, he didn't have any spare clothes and wouldn't be allowed to enter the library otherwise. </p>
<p>"Let's head back inside before the rain gets worse." Martin said, already making his way towards the entrance before realizing Jon wasn't following. Turning his head to look back at Jon who had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, mouth curving upwards as he let the rain pelt against his exposed skin. Martin turned red and tried not to get distracted. "Jon?" </p>
<p>Jon opened his eyes when he heard Martin and stared at him for a moment, looking a bit dazed before he nodded. </p>
<p>The both of them garnered looks from the people present in the lobby as they entered the institute to seek shelter. They still got wet despite Martin's wishes but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. </p>
<p>Martin felt Jon shaking beside him, his hand was a pleasantly warm weight from where he placed on his arm to steady himself. Muffled sounds of laughter escaped him before it became clearer, more open and unrepressed. Martin wanted to record it, to keep replaying it over and over again so he wouldn't forget the experience of knowing what Jon sounded like when he was truly happy.</p>
<p>Jon's laughter was too infectious and soon enough Martin joined in as well, both of them pointedly ignoring their surroundings, too busy to care about what others would think. Martin didn't even know why they were laughing in the first place but he was just content in experiencing this moment of shared joy.</p>
<p>When they calmed down enough, Martin risked a glance at Jon who was still letting out quiet chuckles. Parts of his hair were plastered against his forehead, a droplet of water slid down his face, tracing the curve of his jaw before dripping down his chin. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze. </p>
<p>"How about some tea to warm us up?" Martin asked, a flush high on his cheeks which he hoped Jon would mistake as just from their laughter. Jon looked up at him through his lashes — Martin didn't need the tea anymore, this was enough to get him warmed up — and followed him to the breakroom. </p>
<p>Martin went around and shifted through the cupboards, grabbing everything they needed while he put the kettle to boil while Jon sat on top of the counter and used a dishtowel they found to dry himself up. </p>
<p>Martin remembered what Jon had ordered at the café, burned it into his mind so he could eventually show Jon that he made it even better and thus was more superior. </p>
<p>He watched as Jon took the cup, breathing in the scent of tea before taking a sip, humming in approval. "Thank you, Martin." Jon said softly, whispering the words into his cup.</p>
<p>Martin smiled at him from behind his own cup. "No problem Jon." And it really wasn't. He didn't have to do the things he did but it was his choice and he couldn't be more glad of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about this chapter guys, apparently I am incapable of writing things without some slight angst. CW: Elias and all that entails.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin disliked Tuesdays. </p><p>It was when Mr. Bouchard — <em> "Call me Elias'' </em>— came down for the weekly department meeting and despite having worked here for years, he still got nervous whenever his eyes passed over him. It was as if he knew what he had done, knew all about his lies and any day now he'd finally get called into his office and be fired. He couldn't afford to get fired.  </p><p>Sometimes his eyes lingered a bit too long on him and then he'd feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, like they were charged with static. It made him nervous and made him want to blurt everything out, to reveal all of his secrets and his shame just so the pressure would stop. Maybe then he'd find relief. </p><p>But he couldn't let anyone know, would not let anything slip. These were secrets that he held close to his chest, they were his to protect and keep safe, something he clung onto so tightly that he'd only hurt himself with it in the end. </p><p>Then without fail, the feeling would pass and the weight of being watched would finally abate. Martin couldn't help but feel that he got a kick out of making the staff uncomfortable every time.</p><p>He hated these meetings. Good thing it was finally over.</p><p>"Mr. Blackwood, come with me to my office." Elias announced and the blood blood drained out of his face. His coworkers were of no use and just sent him various looks, one of them even patted his shoulder but he couldn't feel anything aside from the pounding of his heart. Elias just turned on his heel and left while Martin tripped over his feet in a struggle to catch up. </p><p>This was it for him. Elias knew and now he was getting fired. He had to make the proper preparations, good thing he had just renewed his lease, he'd have more time to find another job before he got evicted. He had some experience now, surely someone would hire him and if they didn't at least he still had his savings. Now he had to figure out how to budget his needs after he sent the money to cover the cost of his mother's care home. Oh god, how was he going to tell his <em> mother? </em> Well, he didn't have to tell her anything, he could just pretend everything was fine like always, not like she'd care anyways but still, she was his mother,didn't she deserve to know?</p><p>"Take a seat." </p><p>Martin blinked out of his thoughts, only vaguely aware that they finally arrived at their destination. Elias stared at him with his unnerving grey eyes that looked older than they were and just didn't fit his face right, so he quickly did what was asked. The sooner he could get out of this office the better. </p><p>"I'm sure you're aware of why I brought you here." Martin could only hesitantly nod, bracing himself for the words sure to come.</p><p>"I would like to commend you for your initiative in making our brand new researcher feel welcome." That wasn't what he was expecting at all but he was glad he still had his job, he blinked once again. "I trust there haven't been any issues." Elias looked smug behind his steepled fingers and just kept staring at him, waiting for a response. </p><p>Oh, so the question wasn't rhetorical.</p><p>"Oh n-no sir, no issues at all." He didn't want to get Jon in trouble and there really hasn't been any issues whatsoever… on his end anyways, he didn't know what was going through the rumor mill or what he regularly did in research.</p><p>"Come now, Martin." He hated the way his name sounded in his voice, it reminded him too much of his mother. "Nothing to tell me? Nothing that concerns you? Yesterday seemed very eventful, if I recall correctly."</p><p>He didn't want to say — it wasn't his place to say, so he just kept quiet and kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"I would hate to have to let someone go, especially seeing how promising they could be."</p><p>He saw how hard Jon worked, how ragged he always looked every time he saw him. He didn't want to be the cause of him leaving especially knowing the lengths he went through to stay.</p><p>The prickling sensation of being watched was back and he did his best not to react to it especially with Elias' gaze pinning him down like an insect getting prepared to be dissected.</p><p>"Very well, you may go now." Elias smirked as he dismissed him and he couldn't leave the room fast enough. </p><p>He took a breath, glad to be out of the range of the judgmental gaze of his boss. Yet he still couldn't shake the feeling that he still had his eyes on him. He shivered and went to go make himself a cup of tea. </p><p>Entering the break room, he saw Jon standing on top of the counter to get to the cupboards above. It's where they stored the tea. Then he watched as he filled up a mug with water, dropped a tea bag in it before placing it in the microwave. </p><p>"Jon?" </p><p>Jon startled so bad he almost fell from the counter but managed to catch himself in time, turning to glare at the intruder before his gaze softened when he realized it was Martin. </p><p>"Martin, hello…" Jon awkwardly coughed and looked away, ears turning red at being caught climbing something once again.</p><p>"What is wrong with you?" Martin blurted out before he could stop himself. "I mean, really, tea in the microwave?" Something as low stakes as tea was a good distraction from his earlier thoughts and it was something he could use to let out some stress. </p><p>"It's faster this way." Jon pouted but he couldn't think about how cute it was right now. He needed to argue about how important making tea properly was. </p><p>"That doesn't mean it's good."</p><p>"It's good enough."</p><p>"That's the problem. You shouldn't have to settle for good enough." Martin huffed and threw his arms up, taking out the mug and dumping its contents in the sink and disposing the tea bag, much to the displeasure of the smaller man. "Here, I'll make us both tea, <em> proper </em> tea, since you can't even be bothered." </p><p>"I-is something wrong, Martin?" Jon hesitantly asked and Martin deflated in the wake of his concerned gaze. Jon saw right through him, he didn't know why he thought he could hide it. Granted he was acting way out of character than what he normally presented himself as, so that might have tipped him off a bit more.</p><p>"I'm fine." Martin grit his teeth, not in the mood to explain. "I'm <em> fine. </em>" He repeated when Jon opened his mouth to argue. Jon stared at him, questions swirling in his eyes before he sighed and dropped the subject.</p><p>Just make the tea and calm down, Martin. Everything will be just fine. </p><p>Jon just stayed silent, scribbling something in a notebook while they waited for the water to boil. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Martin said quietly. It was unfair of him. If it were any other person he would've stayed quiet, bottling up his feelings to let them out when he was alone but no it had to be Jon. He lashed out because he thought he could trust Jon and that he'd just <em> know </em>for some reason and he did, now he felt bad about it. </p><p>"It's fine." Jon stopped his scribbling and looked up from his notebook.</p><p>"No it wasn't." Martin fiddled with the ends of his jumper, unwilling to make eye contact.</p><p>Jon sighed and hopped off the counter. Martin was afraid he was going to leave and was surprised when he felt the weight of a hand on his arm. "Look, I don't know what happened but it's alright to be angry and frustrated sometimes." He looked up to find Jon's eyes filled with concern and understanding. Martin felt his eyes begin to well up with tears but he refused to cry in front of him. "Things just happen." Jon shrugged, gave his arm a bit of a squeeze before he let go. </p><p>Martin would be lying if he said he didn't already miss the comfort the contact brought but before he could say anything the kettle screamed at him. Quickly turning it off, he prepared their tea and silently enjoyed each other's presence as they slowly drained their cups. </p><p>Maybe Jon was right. Things just happen but it was what you did afterwards that really mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It just happened like this guys, I couldn't control them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: a lonely leitner</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As if his day couldn't get any worse, someone came in all frantic, dumped a book on his desk and then immediately ran away babbling about how 'it's his problem now'. </p>
<p>Martin groaned as he looked at the book before using a pen to lift up the front cover. Just as he suspected, "From the Library of Jurgen Leitner". He'd been briefed about Leitners when he first started and boy was he glad for it. He just hoped this book wasn't one of the more dangerous ones.</p>
<p>Really, this was more of Artefact Storage's area of expertise but the person who brought it in didn't know that, falsely assuming that since it was a book, it should be in the library. A fair assumption but now he had to be the one to take it there and he really, <em> really </em>didn't want to. </p>
<p>He sighed and looked around, no one would meet his gaze, pointedly looking away and pretending to do their job. Oh yeah, they knew what this was about. Nobody wanted to be on Leitner duty. Guess that left it up to him then.</p>
<p>Taking a moment to closely inspect the book revealed it to be beautifully crafted — it was leather bound, navy blue with faint silver designs that resembled waves... or maybe it was fog. It looked to be a journal of some kind, he wondered what was written in it, what sort of exploits would he find detailed within it numerous pages, surely a tiny peak couldn't hurt… </p>
<p>Okay, slipped into some dangerous territory there, he better get this done quick. </p>
<p>Carefully maneuvering the book onto some scrap paper without touching it took some effort but he did manage it in the end, wrapping it thoroughly until the innocuous looking thing disappeared from sight.</p>
<p>Alright that was better, he could breathe easy now that he wasn't being compelled to read it anymore. Now to take it to Artefact Storage where they can better deal with it. </p>
<p>Approaching the doors, he could hear the muffled sounds of an argument happening on the other side. Maybe if he went in it would diffuse the situation. He had to try, he didn't to be stuck with this book for any longer than necessary. </p>
<p>Thankfully, he didn't have to interrupt as the voices eventually petered out, the argument coming to a close. He took a deep breath and entered, feeling a chill run down his spine. Was it always so cold in here or was it because it was just so creepy? </p>
<p>Moving right along, he saw Sonja at her desk, fingers rapidly moving across her phone screen. Whoever she was arguing with was nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>"Hey, Sonja." Martin greeted her with a nervous smile in place. </p>
<p>"Hello, Blackwood." Sonja put down her phone and gestured towards the book in his hands. "That a Leitner?" Martin nodded and she let out a sigh. "Come with me then." She didn't wait for him and began making her way towards the back of the room. Martin scrambled to follow. He'd never been involved in their procedures before, he thought he would just have to tell her what it was, drop it off, and then leave. </p>
<p>They entered one of the backrooms, a special storage for Leitners he guessed. Sonja pulled out a chair for him and told him to sit down. He obeyed without question and watched her put on some gloves and prepared other safety precautions before taking the book out of his hands.</p>
<p>She tried to carefully extract it from all the wrapping he'd done before both of their heads snapped up at the sound of a crash outside the room. </p>
<p>"What is it now?" Sonja grumbled at the interruption, stalking out of the room to see what happened. "Stay there. We're not done." She poked her head back in before leaving Martin to sit in uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>The book was on the table, partially unwrapped. Since it'll be a while until Sonja came back, he decided to be helpful. Standing up, he approached the book. </p>
<p>Maybe it was just his imagination but he could faintly smell the scent of the sea and feel the brush of a cold breeze against his skin when he hovered his hand over it. </p>
<p>He knew it was dangerous, he knew he should have taken the same precautions as Sonja did but he was unable to escape or do much else when he heard the siren call of comfort reaching out to him.</p>
<p>His mind felt foggy as he pushed away the rest of the wrapping, entranced and tracing each line of swirling design. He took the book and opened it. Eyes passing over the words and getting drawn in by the curling lines of script, by the subtlety of loneliness seeped into every page. </p>
<p>The author described their time alone in their cottage by the sea. They painted scenes about the beauty of the sea as the sun loomed over the horizon, the fog rolling in the morning as they walked barefoot along the beach, collecting small tokens here and there — shells, sea glass and anything that might have been washed up by the waves. The sound of the howling wind and the crackling of the fire as they waited for the storm to pass, safe within the confines of their home. For the first time in months, they have finally known peace, they had nothing to worry about since they arrived and decided to stay. It was just them and they were content.</p>
<p>It was beautiful. He lost himself to each passage, wishing he could have that as well. Wouldn't that be nice? Didn't he deserve something like that as well?</p>
<p>Hands wrestled the book from his tight grasp but he would not let them take it, he needed to know what came next, too invested in the story to stop. When it was ripped out of his hands all he could do was just stand there, unblinking and dazed. A cold feeling washed over him and he slowly stumbled back into awareness. </p>
<p>Someone might have been calling his name but he couldn't understand through the ringing in his ears. Then a hand came up to cradle his face and he saw Jon — What was he doing here? — looking at him with eyes full of worry and a hint of fear. What did he have to be afraid of, Martin wondered. Jon's other hand was clenched tightly on the fabric of his jumper, Martin saw his mouth moving yet he couldn't process the words. He felt Jon trembling where his hand was still in contact with his cheek while Jon turned his head to call out for someone.</p>
<p>Martin saw someone else appear from the edge of his blurry vision. Strange, he was sure he was wearing his glasses so why was everything all fuzzy around the edges. </p>
<p>The person — Sonja? —  grabbed something off the ground and his hand shot out to stop her but it was no use as his arm merely fell limp by his sides. Momentarily closing his eyes, he tried to compose himself.</p>
<p>When he opened them again he was sitting on one of the more comfortable chairs and had a blanket wrapped around his large frame. Something warm pressed against his palms and he cradled it for a moment before realizing it was tea. He looked down and watched as the liquid swirled around for a moment before bringing it up to his face, inhaling the sweet scent then took a tiny sip. </p>
<p>It wasn't how he usually preferred it, but it was the thought that counts. His eyes focused on a figure puttering around the room, finally stopping when he noticed Martin was watching him.</p>
<p>"Martin…" Jon let out a relieved sigh before he frowned, opening his mouth to lecture him. "What were you thinking?" </p>
<p>"Please… can we not..." Martin mumbled. "I don't want to talk about it right now."</p>
<p>So they didn't.</p>
<p>Jon shut his mouth and kept quiet even though he had a lot to say and stayed until Martin finished his tea, never leaving his side until he was absolutely sure that he was alright. Afraid that if he looked away for a moment something bad would happen once again. Martin didn't mind much, it was nice to have company after that experience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Martin's no good, very bad day. I swear there will be fluff to make up for this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sonja interlude. This is inspired by that one commenter who wanted to know what Sonja thought. It's also because I have writer's block and don't know how to continue a scene in a future chapter, so I made this as an excuse. Good thing is that you get this chapter as a bonus. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonja was tired. </p><p>Working in Artefact Storage for too long does that to people. If you don't transfer or become a part of an unfortunate accident that is. </p><p>She was just handling the transfer of the recently acquired artefacts when Sims from research came barging in. He was new and obviously didn't know what he was doing, coming in here and demanding to see what was referenced in his case without even filling out the proper forms. So she told him that he wasn't cleared for it and he got a bit irritable. Normally she had a lot of patience, you had to if you were going to survive in here but honestly the man was just too much for her today.  </p><p>So they got into a bit of an argument, big deal. If he was going to cry about it to the big boss then let him. Didn't stop her from texting Rosie though as she watched him delve deeper into the room and disappear behind a shelf. She had warned him multiple times and if he got injured in any way then it'll be her responsibility to bear.</p><p>"Hey, Sonja." </p><p>She glanced up and it was Blackwood from the library. She remembered him from his very few visits. He was a bit skittish and jumpy around the artefacts but who wouldn't be. He had a good heart but he would not have done well in here, that's for sure.</p><p>"Hello, Blackwood." Putting her phone down she glanced at the thing he got clutched in his hands — smart man, you can never be too careful —  and pointed at it. "That a Leitner?" Stupid question to ask when she already knew what is was, he came from the library after all but it was nice to get a confirmation all the same. "Come with me then."</p><p>Of course it just had to be a Leitner. God, she hated those things. Keeping those things intact was just dangerous for everyone involved and she'd probably burn all the one’s she came across and destroy all  the ones they had tightly locked up as well if not for the policies they had. For now she just had to be extra careful and do a quick check on Blackwood to make sure none of the effects still lingered afterwards.</p><p>They entered the backroom reserved especially for handling Leitners and pulled up a chair for him. It was going to take a bit before she finished and she wanted him to be comfortable. Putting on some gloves and other safety precautions before she took the book out of his hands. Hmm, strangely light. Placing it on the table she tried to carefully extract it from the wrappings. She was about done when something crashed outside the room. </p><p>“What is it now?” She swore if it was Sims again. That’d just be her luck wouldn’t it. She began to stalk out of the room before she remembered, poking her head back in the room to make sure Blackwood stayed put while she handled the mess. </p><p>And what a mess it was. Sims was down on the ground scrambling to pick up the files he dropped as a spider scuttled out of sight. She righted the overturned chair and the vase that was mostly intact except that it now had a crack in it. Have to observe that later.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at his stuttered out excuses before sighing. She didn't want to be too hard on him since he was new but he needed to learn that it was dangerous in here. Oh well might as well take him back with her so she could lecture them both, better than repeating herself. </p><p>“Come on.” Would an incident report be required? Technically nothing happened. Sims eyes widened at something over her shoulder, succeeding in rushing past her in a panic. She immediately sprung into action, if she was right in her assumptions then Blackwood was in serious trouble. </p><p>“Martin!” Sims shouted and she hurried. How was he so fast?</p><p>Arriving at the scene, she saw Sims wrestling the book from Blackwood’s grasp, succeeding and then throwing it to the floor. </p><p>“Martin, come on.” Sims cradled Blackwood’s face and Sonja felt like she walked in on something she wasn’t supposed to. “Martin, <em> please </em>, you have to fight it.” Sims pleaded and then whipped his head around to look at her. "Sonja, do something." </p><p>Right. She wasn't going to let another artefact take anyone else, not again. Quickly scrambling towards them, she picked up the book from the floor. </p><p>It was cold and smelled of the sea. Not good. Pulling open one of the drawers, she placed the antique spectacles on her face. Normally she would never use it but it was an emergency. It was a mostly helpful artefact, something bought from Mikaele Salesa way back when.</p><p>Sonja could hear Sims whispering as she leafed through the book as the artefact did it's job, flooding her mind with horrible information she rather had not known about. It didn't seem that bad at first, she would have even called it peaceful if not for the ever present loneliness that seemed to weigh down on her, it got worse when she got towards the end, experiencing everything that the author went through. She quickly removed the artefact before it became too much and immediately felt a migraine coming on. </p><p>Was there something she forgot?</p><p>Shaking her head to get rid of the lingering effects, she took a glance at the couple. It seemed that Blackwood had passed out. Both of them were on the floor now, Blackwood's head was resting on Sims' lap as the man gingerly stroked his hair, still continuing his assurances. Maybe it was so he could convince himself as well. </p><p>She didn't want to disrupt the scene before her but it had to be done to make sure Blackwood would be alright. </p><p>"Alright Sims, I trust you can handle Blackwood when he wakes up but before that…" She walked towards a closet and grabbed a blanket and handed it off to him. "It's a good thing you arrived just in time." She continued while Sims wrapped it around Blackwood, maneuvering him so he could be cradled close to his chest. </p><p>"What does that mean? What did it do to Martin." He looked backed down towards the man and then held him tighter. Sonja felt a soft smile tug at her lips. Of course they were together, it was so obvious now that the adrenaline rush was wearing off.</p><p>"Leitners are dangerous things, Sims. I hope you understand the effects this could have on him. Just try to make sure he's alright." She replied and he nodded his head. "As for what it did…" She glanced down towards him as well, a small smile on his features as he nuzzled even closer to Sims. "You're going to have to talk to him about it."</p><p>"I'll try. I'm not sure he'd want to though." </p><p>As long as they tried to work through it, that was good enough for her. Things like this can be hard to talk about. She had her own partner waiting for her at home that she constantly told her stories to. They were very understanding and it was quite cathartic to just tell someone about everything without being judged for it.</p><p>"Well I can't imagine it being comfortable on the floor. Why don't we move him to the chair." She pointed toward one of the comfier ones and Jon nodded. She helped Sims maneuver him, with Blackwood being an entire head taller than the both of them, it was harder than one might think but they did it in the end. </p><p>Sims just sat with him and held his hand. His thumb rubbing small circles at the back of Blackwood's hand as he whispered more words. No wait, he was singing. Something soft and slow, a lullaby perhaps? She decided to leave and give them their privacy. </p><p>The first of their interactions and Sonja had already learned a lot about Jonathan Sims. He was a man who cared so deeply but hid it behind a short-tempered façade. What was he protecting himself from? She wondered and shook her head. It wasn't any of her business.</p><p>Blackwood was lucky to be loved by him and Sims must be lucky as well to be loved in return. Sonja was confident that they'll be alright, that they would be able to get through it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this out of character, yes. Who doesn't want to read about Jon being soft and worried about Martin to care too much about his surroundings or who sees him? Plus this was an isolated incident, Sonja can keep a secret.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So... I heard about yesterday." Tim strode up to him and gave him a smile. Martin winced, he didn't need everyone knowing about that but news traveled fast around the institute and now they were broadcasting his failings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is why I've decided that you need a distraction." He slung an arm around Martin's shoulders and produced a credit card from his pocket. "Friday, after work drinks, on me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin was pretty sure that wasn't what institute funds were supposed to be used for but he didn't think Elias cared either way. Rumor had it that he and one of the institute donors had an on-again, off-again </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You just needed to ask Rosie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Martin didn't want to think about that right now so he focused more on the drinks. While he was flattered, he really didn't know why Tim even bothered, maybe it was out of pity but no, he couldn't see any trace of it in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate the offer Tim but I really can't." Not that he didn't want to but the events of yesterday still left him a bit drained and he needed a few more days to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When he went home yesterday he immediately passed out, dreaming about fog on a beach and a sense of being watched. Needless to say it wasn't very ideal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, it'll be fun." Tim said, dragging out the words and poking his side while Martin had to stifle a laugh at seeing Tim's pout. It was convincing but not enough to sway him. "Look, it's fine, you don't even have to drink. We can just hang out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure." He said and shifted a bit to try and dislodge Tim's arm. Tim just let it happen and decided to nonchalantly lean on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jon will be there." Tim had a shit eating grin on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why you thought that would change my mind." He knew what Tim was doing but Martin was stubborn. The fact that Jon was going increased the chances of him agreeing but he wasn't going to let Tim know that when he already looked so smug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've finally persuaded him to go for drinks. This is my only chance to see what he's like while not in work mode." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good for you Tim, but I don't see how that relates to me exactly." He raised an eyebrow as a challenge. He didn't want to admit it but this was fun. He already made up his mind and decided to go but he wanted to see what Tim would do to try and convince him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're the reason he agreed to come in the first place so…" Tim shrugged and just grinned at him. A complete and utter bastard, that's what he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guilting me into coming, wow Tim, that's low." Martin couldn't help but shake his head in exasperation but the smile creeping up his face had already let Tim know he's won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It worked, didn't it?" Tim winked at him. It did, damn him. "Anyways, here. I'll send you the details." Tim handed Martin his phone to put his contact in and then sent him a quick text so that Martin had his number as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better be there, if not I'll drag you there myself." He shouted over his shoulder, laughing all the way out the door when Martin rolled his eyes and gestured something rude at him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Martin double checked his phone and looked around to see if he was at the right place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pub Tim chose was a few minutes walk from the institute but Tim reassured him that it wasn't that well known so it wouldn't be that crowded. He sighed in relief at that since he never really had a chance to do anything like this before, he was afraid he'd mess things up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should've just waited for Tim so they could go together instead of him just waiting outside alone. Nothing for it then, he pushed the door open and went inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering he immediately saw Tim — he could have at least told him he was already there — waving at him from one of the booths. Beside him was a woman, Sasha, he thought her name was. Martin had never really had a proper conversation with her before. Although he did see her every now and then doing research on her laptop. The way her hands flew across her keyboard scared and impressed him all at the same time. Tim had told him she would be joining as well when he came by the library earlier to check if he was still coming or if he really did have to make good on his promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Martin!" Tim grinned at him when he arrived at the booth. "Glad you could make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My hand was forced and you know it." Martin rolled his eyes fondly while Tim clutched a hand to his chest, pretending to be hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you're the one I kept hearing about." She piped up and held out her hand, eyes shifting to look at Tim when he flinched. "Sasha, though you probably knew that already." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin took her hand and smiled a bit nervously. "Y-yeah, good to meet you…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" Sasha had a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What dirt does Tim have on you that he roped you into this?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha— Nothing— I don't— As if I'd tell you that." Martin spluttered, face flushing red as Sasha apologized. Not wanting to be misunderstood, he cleared his throat and said the first words that came to mind. "It's fine, Sasha. Tim told me I could leave if I felt uncomfortable or changed my mind. I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to." Martin stated seriously and met both their gazes. Tim gave him a smile and thumbs up while Sasha nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subtly glancing around the interior of the pub, he expected to find a glimpse of Jon somewhere. When he didn't see Jon, the thought of being duped crossed his mind but that thought immediately vanished when Jon suddenly appeared in the doorway, breathing heavily and trying to hide it. Did he run all the way here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jon!" Tim shouted at him as he waved him over. "Finally. What took you so long?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had a case I needed to finish." Jon grumbled and rolled up his sleeves. A great idea. Was it just just him or was it just a bit too warm in here? A jumper was not at all suited for this atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin looked away from Jon and caught Sasha's eye, her raised eyebrow and tiny smirk only served to make his cheeks grow even warmer. Tim noticed this exchange and didn't hesitate in asking for their orders. He brought Sasha along with him, leaving Martin alone with Jon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of them stared at their retreating backs before turning to look at each other and deciding to finally take their seats. Jon had claimed the inner portion of the booth stating that it was so Martin could have enough space to move around and be comfortable. It was very considerate of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, for the last few days since the incident happened Jon had constantly been keeping an eye on him. He wasn't exactly hovering but the frequent glances he sent his way were enough to let him know how much he was still shaken up about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he did seem kind of suspicious when he spotted him following him out the institute doors that one time, but he dismissed it as Jon just finally leaving work early and that they just so happened to take the same route home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin didn't want to bring that up right now and ruin whatever mood they were in. He was content to just wait for Tim and Sasha to return, watching Jon from the corner of his eye as they settled into something akin to quiet companionship but that apparently didn't matter to Jon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" Jon started, his fingers tapping out a rhythm on top of the table. "Martin, are you— have you been doing alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I'm glad I'm here." Martin said, knowing that it was also the right response to the underlying question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're here as well." Jon whispered softly and tilted his head to meet Martin's eyes. A genuine smile lit up his face and Martin couldn't help but smile back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim and Sasha had finally returned. Tim bought them all a round of shots along with their drinks while Sasha trailed behind him, carrying their food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin stupidly thought it wouldn't hurt to try a shot. He was wrong. It tasted terrible and burned going down his throat, he coughed to get rid of it as someone patted his back and handed him water which he quickly drank. Disgusting…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, not doing that again." Martin grimaced and wiped his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could have warned you." Tim said after he perfectly did his with no complications whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, thanks for that Tim." Martin glared at him and decided to snack on some of their food instead. A peanut hit him in the face and landed on the table. He stared bewildered at it before picking it up and putting it in his mouth, it would be a waste not to eat it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged when he looked across the table at Tim who just raised a questioning eyebrow at him while he readied another peanut. The next target was Jon, who was completely unaware as he was in a conversation with Sasha about how something was completely inaccurate. Martin had to stifle his laughter when Jon squawked when it hit him, glaring at Tim who just took another swig of his drink to hide his snickering. Jon being petulant, threw it right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, please. Control yourselves.” Sasha said and then got hit by a peanut as well. “Why you—” She huffed and confiscated the nuts, much to Tim's dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now what…?” Martin asked when everyone had calmed down, taking a sip of his better tasting drink, one that masked the taste of alcohol well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Preferably something that doesn't involve nuts." Jon grumbled as he took a sip from his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright then." Tim has a gleam in his eyes, that immediately set Martin on edge when he took a quick glance and winked at him. Oh no, Timothy don't you dare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might have heard a rumor…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's never good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shush, so this rumor yeah?" Tim kept grinning and sending </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sasha just leaned forward, eager to learn more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They say that you and Martin here are close. Anything you want to tell us?" Tim prodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't see how that's any of your business." Jon shifted his gaze to Martin before it quickly darted away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so there is something going on." Tim leaned back on the booth and crossed his arms, just waiting for the inevitable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>researchers</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Jon emphasized. "I just tend to make use of the resources available to me. Martin is a part of the library staff, it only makes sense that he would be there." Jon defended, which only proved to Tim that there was something to those rumors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm, getting a bit defensive isn't he Sasha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quite, right." Sasha grinned. "There are other ways we can do this Jon but I think it's best to get it straight from the source."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin just stared at their back and forth, watching Jon grow more and more flustered at Tim's jabs and Sasha's probing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit that seeing Jon all flustered about it did send the cogs in his brain turning. If what Tim was implying was true then Jon might like him as well. He stamped down on that hopeful feeling, it was probably just wishful thinking on his part anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't think we've forgotten about you Martin." Martin snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Tim was pointing at him. "What are your thoughts in all of this?" Martin fought to suppress the flush rising to his cheeks but Tim's waggling eyebrows and Sasha's giggling weren't helping. Jon just rolled his eyes beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess, we are pretty close." Martin stuttered out and Jon plopped his head on the table, groaning and grumbling about how he was adding fuel to the fire. "And it’s not that I mind since it is sort of true and all." Jon just groaned louder. What else was Martin supposed to do, lie? Well he could have but he didn't want to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jon finally looked up, gave them all a tired look and then sighed before he downed the entirety of his drink. They all laughed before Tim went to buy Jon another refill. The night continued with all of them trading anecdotes and wild stories, getting drunker as time went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Martin looked down when he felt something heavy latch onto him as he shifted to leave the booth. It was Jon who leaned heavily against his side and was clinging to his arm. It was nice and all but he needed to go to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Martin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don’t leave.” Jon slurred, face flushed as he looked up at him with wide eyes and was that a pout? Can’t be sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just to the bathroom.” Martin said as he tried to ease Jon off him. “See, it’s right over there.” Martin pointed to something that might have been the door to the bathrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine Jon.” Martin took both of Jon’s hands in his. “I’ll come back.” He said, gazing into Jon’s eyes to make sure he understood. Jon blinked and nodded before letting him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stumbling to the bathrooms, Martin was thankful Sasha and Tim were too engaged in conversation to pay them any mind. Said conversation was just Tim singing loudly out of tune and Sasha trying to get him to be quiet before they got kicked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he went back, he splashed some water on his face to cool down a bit. Now that he's relatively alone, his mind had decided it was time to be more coherent. He had to admit, the entire night was a bit overwhelming at first but they all made sure that everyone was comfortable and having fun. For once, Martin was free to enjoy himself, to forget about his troubles for one night. It was nice having friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Martin smiled at the thought before shaking his head. He better get back before the others start to worry, Jon especially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got back to the booth Jon was immediately on him. Hands roving everywhere to check and make sure he was alright, that nothing happened while he was away for a good few minutes. His hands eventually landed on Martin's cheeks and then he stared intently at his face. Eventually they parted and Martin could still feel how fast his heart raced from how close Jon had gotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled back down in their seats after Jon was satisfied with what he saw but he still clung onto him. Subtly this time, Jon's hand brushing down his arm before laying on top of his hand and then interlocking them. Martin fought off the blush threatening to rise once again. How much redder can he even get? Place your bets now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently there were a whole lot more shades to discover. Tim had started complimenting Martin and then Sasha did as well while Jon was nodding beside him. He was fairly vocal about how wrong they were but none of them would have it, instead giving him even more compliments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when Jon had nodded off on his shoulder that they decided to call it a night. Sasha had called them a cab while she went and helped Tim home. She left Martin to deal with Jon. They didn't want to wake the sleep deprived man after all. Plus he was still clinging onto Martin's hand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing interactions is hard and this chapter just did not want to be written but when it did, it didn't want to stop.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>